Our Life's
by AlwaysLoveMcAbby
Summary: Maybe this is my first fanfiction , I'm so sorry if my grammar and my vocabulary isn't good, because I'm not UK or USA people, I'm sorry to if I add my favorite football club , singer , movie , etc. My inspiration from NCIS {Tiva , McAbby , Jee(Jimmy & Lee) , and Jibbs} jenny and lee isn't dead , I hope you enjoy it


**_Maybe this is my first fanfiction , I'm so sorry if my grammar and my vocabulary isn't good, because I'm not UK or USA people, I'm sorry to if I add my favorite football club , singer , movie , etc. My inspiration from NCIS {Tiva , McAbby , Jee(Jimmy & Lee) , and Jibbs} jenny and lee isn't dead , I hope you enjoy it_**

**_NOTE : Gibbs and Jenny have one son and one little daughter , name "Leroy Jethro Mike Gibbs" 16 years old (Mike) and "Kelly Laura Gibbs" 6 years old (Kelly) , Jimmy and Lee have one daughter and one little son , name "Caitlin Brenda Palmer"16 years old (Kate) and "Daniel Matthew Palmer"6 years old (Matt) , McGee and Abby have twins and one little daughter , name "Tim Sean McGee" 16 years old (Tim) , "Sashaline Zivale McGee"16 years old (Sasha), and "Claudya Alice McGee"6 years old (Claudy) , and Tony and Ziva have twins too and little son , name "Anthony Juven Dinozzo"16 year old (AJ) , "Tali Abigail Dinozzo"16 years old (Tali) and "Ari Alexander Caleb Dinozzo"6 years old (Ari)._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 :  
-TIVA'S HOUSE-  
Ziva wake up in the morning , she look at tony her husband and he's still sleeping , she's smiling at him and kiss him on cheek , tony open the eyes and look at his wife was smiling at him , "good morning my amazing husband" she said , tony giggle when she said that to him. Ziva look confuse, "something funny tony?" tony just smiling at her and said "nothing honey , just…" he silent and he look at his wife , ziva asking him with confuse face "just what tony?" "ah.. never mind , by the way good morning too my beautiful ninja" and he's pulling ziva and kiss her in her lips. 5 minute later she pushing him "tony we should wake up the kids.." tony answer "oh yeah.. you right let's go we wake up the kids". Tony and Ziva get out from the bed and walked to the kids room, Tony go to Tali room and Ziva go to AJ and Ari room.

Tony knock Tali room "hey my little ninja , wake up please , the clock showed at 6 a.m" after Tony said that , he thinking about _6 A.M_ , "OH MY GOD ziva it's 6 A.M let's go take a bath , if we're late , gibbs can kill us" tony running to the bathroom "are you serious tony? Oh god" AJ and Chintya listen their parent's talking about , they get out from the bedroom and go take a bath , but Ari still sleeping. Ziva woke Ari and immediately bathe.

_-30 MINUTE LATER-_

Tony, Ziva, Tali, and Ari gather around dining room for have breakfast, but AJ still in his bedroom, 5 minute later his downs the stairs while running, "hey.. hey.. hey.. slow down kids" tony murmured, "yeahh slow down AJ, by the way why you look so happy today?" Tali talked to her twins, but he just smiling at her, she know that her twins want to tell something to her, "want to tell something to your twins AJ?" Ziva glanced to his son "oh mom, how do you know?" he confuse "mom a ninja AJ" Ari talk to his older brother, everybody laughing when Ari said that. "I think we have to go, bye mom, bye dad, bye Ari" Tali and AJ kiss their mom, dad, and their little brother  
"who's drive the motorcycle?" Tali asking to AJ  
"Me, I never want you driving the motorcycle" he put the key on the table  
"why?" she protest  
"don't spoke to much, let's go" and walked to garage  
"be careful on the way" Ziva tell to their kids, "You ready Zi?" tony ask to his wife "ready, let's go Ari" they go to car, take Ari to his school and go to NCIS.

_-INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL-_

"So AJ, do you want tell me something?" spoke to her twin who was parked the motorcycle, "oh yeah, hmm please don't telling everybody ok!" she nodded with suspicious face "ok , I have relationship now" he smiling at her "wow , that's good AJ , congratulation by the way with who? " they spoke as they walked to the locker "with.., they coming" she confused when AJ say that "hi Tali, hi AJ" Tim run to they "you have relationship with Tim? Oh my god" she shocked at AJ "WHAT? NO I'M NOT GAY OK" "who is telling you gay AJ?" Tim curious "nobody, where's Sasha?" AJ ask to Tim, "the last she been with me but now, I don't know where is she" "What? Are you crazy Tim? You leave her alone? What if she had kidnapped? Huh?" Tim and Tali look each another, they confused why AJ so attention to Sasha.

"Holla everyone, holla Abby" Sasha come with the happiness face "don't call me Abby please!" Tali murmured. "Holla beb" AJ come to Sasha and holding her hand  
"Beb?"  
"Beb?"  
Tali and Tim said in the same time, "you two date?" Tim shocked "I think we should go to the class" AJ change the conversation and go walked to the class with Sasha, Tali and Tim just stand watching they walked to the class.

"OK, I think we should go to the class too" when he want to walked, Tali pulling and holding his hand, he confuse and look toward the hand was handheld by Tali "Sorry" she releasing her grip, "it's ok, so you saw something right?" he smiled at her _oh god he sweet when he's smile like that _she said in the bottom of her heart  
"hey tali" he shake her shoulder  
_"_huh? Oh yes look at the right end of the locker"  
"wew, that's Mike kiss.." he see and shocked "Kate? ?"  
"yep, you right Tim" they still watched Mike and Kate  
"i'm not dreaming right? Kick me please" he said to Tali

Tali kick his feet very hard, "ouch, why you kick me?" he angry  
"you said to me _'Kick me please'_ and then I kick you" she defends herself  
"but not like that, it's hurt you know!"  
"oh no, they saw we, let's go get out from here" She running  
"Tali how about me? Don't leave me, Help me! I can't walk" he screaming with a puppy face, she running back to him and help him walked to him class.

Mike heard someone screaming need help, and the sound isn't stranger _damn I think one of them seeing me and Kate_ "I think we should go to class now" he tell kate with panic face "why?" she curious "let's go" he pulling her hand and run go back to their class.

* * *

**_Chapter one it's already done, Review please _**


End file.
